Real World
by BlackDiamon
Summary: Things are so much easier in the real world. One shot fic written for humor purposes... and to pass time...


**Real World**

* * *

Summary: The real world is so much easier….  
It's as good a summary as it can get. This story is short and sweet; just a little something I cooked up during my free time. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review, Arigato Gozaimasu! 

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and company belong to the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi and whoever else is backing her up…

Rating: Nothing bad in here… Just a couple of swear words, but I'm sure you've heard much worst!

- CAPITAL ( yelling )  
- "abc" (talking)_  
- _'_abc_' ( thinking )

* * *

**XxXxX  
XxXxX**

* * *

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAK!_" 

A frantic girl's shriek filled the afternoon air as violent winds rocked the trees to their core.

"_INUYASHA!!!_"

"HANG ON!"

The group was heading back towards Kaede's village when they were suddenly attacked. Inuyasha, with Kagome glued to his back, jumped again, thus avoiding the fifth gust of wind heading their way with a vengeance. Broken tree branches blew past their heads. Kagome looked behind them and her eyes widened in fear. A rather huge piece of trunk was heading their way.

Another cry went all around, alerting everyone to an approaching danger.

"Inuyasha! BEHIND YOU!" Sango, ridding on Kirara, voiced the danger Kagome had spotted. The half-demon quickly switches direction, earning him another scream of terror from Kagome as she gripped onto him even harder than humanly possible.

"Kirara! Pull up!" Behind them, Miroku was ridding along with Sango, holding onto the demon slayer for dear life.

Shippo, the fox demon, had curled himself into the safe confines of his monk robes. "Make it STOP!" His own fright was evident in his tone.

"Damn it all!"

Inuyasha had had just about enough of this. Unexpectedly changing directions again, he found himself a clear spot to land and fight back. Un-elegantly dropping the young priestess to the ground, he placed himself into a ready pose in front of her and waited for the next storm. Sango and Miroku landed as well, joining their team mates. Inuyasha brandished his sword, Tetsusaiga, and slowly sniffed the air. A growl erupted deep in his throat. Whoever was controlling the wind just decided to make it switch course.

Looking behind him, he saw two flashes. '_There,_' he thought. "Out of the way," he yelled at his companions. Sango and Miroku rushed away, dragging Kagome along with them. Inuyasha raised his pride and joy, fully transformed into a magnificent fang. He watched, narrowing his eyes, as the raging wind heading straight for him slowly engulfed him.

Kirara had managed to take all three humans and the kit onto her back and flew off the ground, away from the impending battle. Kagome looked on from her view as the wind relentlessly rushed towards her companion. She couldn't help it.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. Tears came to her eyes as he disappeared in the mass of the storm. Kirara had taken them high enough to be out of reach, but they were still low enough to hear the wind's deafening sound.

Inuyasha, however, was just getting started. A feral grin appeared on his face. The wind was strong, but not strong enough to blow him away just yet. His eyes darted all over the place as he searched for a demonic aura. He growled louder as he realized if he didn't find it soon, he _will_ get blown away. The storm was getting stronger and strong, and he could only take so much.

Another flash to his left had him turning around. A purple-pink light came crashing to the ground a good twenty feet away from him, causing a fairly large explosion. Once the atmosphere cleared, Inuyasha could see the rest of an arrow sticking out of the ground. His arms slackened a little, his sword slowly coming down. He stared at the object in disbelief. That could have been him right there. Another light and another blast, this time to close for comfort, had him jumping back.

"Damn it, bitch." He yelled, though very futile since sound did not travel very far in the savage tempest. "STOP THA—eh!" Inuyasha had to squat to the floor as a giant boomerang flew past his head, trimming the tip of his hair in its path. He was seriously getting annoyed by this. "What' next?" he roared. "Miroku's wind tunnel?" Though he was not expecting an answer, he still got one. Inuyasha found himself gradually start to float. '_Since when can I float?_' he thought to himself. Looking up, he noticed how everything was being dragged to one specific location and disappearing.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as comprehension hit him full force. "MIROKU!!!!" he bellowed though with no effect.

Miroku, on the other hand, got goose-bumps thinking for sure someone was wishing for his death. He got jerked out of his reveries by Kagome's elbow.

"That's enough. Stop before you suck him in too."

The remaining four companions looked down. Kagome's hopes rose. The hurricane, filled with dust, leafs and branches, wasn't that thick anymore and they could see Inuyasha. He was bent down on one knee, Tetsusaiga shoved deep into the earth.

Fangs bared, Inuyasha tried to catch his breath. Getting the distinct sense that he was being watched, he looked up and spotted his friends flying high above. He'll have to deal with their idiocy later. His senses flared as he finally picked up what he was looking for. There, to his right, there was a demonic aura. It was where the wind was being produced.

'_So it ain't natural._'

Smirking in his triumph, he got himself up from the ground, pulled Tetsusaiga out of the earth and raised it above his head. This time, it was over. The four companions watched as Inuyasha brought the sword down hard, yelling.

"_Bakuryuuha_!"

A bright blue light flew out of the sword and wrapped itself around the visible aura. Tornadoes of energy ravaged the ground it touched and destroyed the trees in its path. A screech of agony could be heard coming from within the hidden confines of the forest.

The wind dyed down and the storm vanished. Inuyasha stood in his spot, an arrogant grin marring his beautiful face. His ears twitched towards the back. He turned around and was greeted by a smiling Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she said. "You did it." Running up to him, she started to inspect him. "Are you hurt?"

The half-demon's eye twitched. "Am I hurt?" he repeated, his tone void of emotion. Kagome looked up and something about his face told her maybe she should take a step back. Inuyasha's eye twitched again. "No, Kagome." He replied, just as calmly as before. "I'm not hurt," he started, an evil gleam shining through his eyes. "But I know someone who will regret shooting those arrows so Damn Fucking CLOSE To ME!!"

Kagome took another two steps back as Inuyasha took one forward, his growl increasing as well. The girl opened her mouth, but she didn't get a chance to utter anything. Inuyasha immediately pounced on her, faster than anyone thought possible, and clamped his hand tightly on her lips, thus preventing her from saying _it_.

"Not this time." He growled low at her and a muted whimper was his reply.

Sango and Miroku managed to unfreeze themselves from their spot and rushed over to help their helpless friend. Their efforts, however, were in vain. Light faded away from their vision, as darkness slowly took over.

"No! Not now!!" was the last thing they heard coming from a somewhat frustrated half-demon.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

"Wow." Kagome thought aloud while taking off her head gear. "That was a close one!" 

"Keh. Don't think it's over little girl." Inuyasha huffed from her right. She smiled at him and started unzipping her body suit.

Sango and Miroku, already out of their gear, came around to see their two friends. "Inuyasha," Miroku started. "You do realize this ensemble allow us the sense of touch, therefore pain should we fall?"

Inuyasha stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your point?" he said. "I didn't hurt her. If anything, Sango almost took off my head with her damn weapon, you were on the point of sucking me into the void and she," he pointed a finger in Kagome's direction, his voice increasing as he went on, "was about to sit me!" Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he closed his eyes, stuck his nose in the air and took up his «I didn't do anything wrong, so shut up» pose.

Sango rolled her eyes and started heading towards the exit. Miroku shook his head in the «I give up» fashion and followed after Sango.

Kagome giggled into her hand as she observed her two friends walk away. Looking back towards Inuyasha, she got onto his platform and whispered, "sit boy."

Inuyasha involuntary tensed as he waited for a pain he should have known wouldn't come.

Kagome giggled some more at his antics and took hold of his hand. "Come on Inuyasha." She said. "Our time is up for today."

He looked down at her, remembering where they were. It was always the same. Every time they came to the virtual arcade, it was always the same. They would get into their gear and settled into their characters' role. Sango was a demon slayer wearing a tight black and pink outfit, much to Miroku's pleasure, and had the use of a giant boomerang made of demon bones to fend for her self. Miroku would be a monk with a sort of black whole in his right hand. He always wore black and purple robes, much to the other's amusement, and carried a purifying staff as weapon of choice.

Inuyasha was the one that differed the most amongst them. He would exchange his human form, short black hair, dark brown eyes, blunt nails and teeth, for that of a half dog-demon with white hair and golden eyes, and very sharp claws and fangs. He wore a strange red outfit that he used as a personal shield for himself and Kagome. His weapon was a rusty old sword that would transform into a formidably huge fang with unimaginable power within it. Shippo was a computer generated demon they found and adopted into their group and Kirara was an added bonus for Sango when she signed up and got the role of a demon slayer.

As for Kagome… She would always look like herself. Even her clothes didn't differ. She was supposed to play the part of the girl from the future and always wearing her green school uniform. That she definitely didn't like considering how short her skirt was and how hard it was to fend for her life while keeping her dignity.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's arm, dragging him back to earth. "Inuyasha?" she asked in her sweet tone.

He smiled down at her as he said "Let's go." His trademark smirk settled onto his face. "I've got unfinished business with you." That earned him a squeal and a flustered girl's attempt at escape. Inuyasha laced his arm around her waist, keeping her at his side. '_At least I don't have to worry about some undead _ex_ in the real world._' He thought to himself as he gave his girlfriend a promising kiss.

* * *

**XxXxX**

**The end**


End file.
